1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are directed to systems and methods for generating inert gas, and more particularly, systems and methods for producing inert gas on a mobile platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of drilling, such as drilling for oil or natural gas, inert gases are commonly used for numerous purposes. Typically, inert gases are often used to displace oxygen from the volume of space above a liquid surface in a storage tank used for storing flammable substances, such as, for example, crude oil.
Additionally, inert gases are often used to suppress fire or explosion and prevent corrosion during a drilling operation. For example, an inert gas such as nitrogen, can be injected into a borehole during a drilling operation to prevent ignition of substances within the borehole and to prevent corrosion of the drill bit.